Tiga Permintaan
by UQ
Summary: Menjadi anak Tsukimori Len dan Tsukimori Kahoko tidaklah mudah. Kyo selalu dibuat iri dengan orang tua teman-temannya yang selalu menemani dan bercerita kepada anaknya. Ini cerita mengenai Kyo dengan tiga permintaannya pada sang ayah yang mungkin akan memperbaik hubungan keuarga mereka... atau malah... memperburuk keadaannya


**A/N: **FF kali ini dibuat untuk FFC How I Met You Mother dengan set prompt: Blue,15.00,Sunny,School. Semoga gak terlalu OOC.

* * *

**Permintaan Kecilku**

**© UQ**

**La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure**

* * *

Mentari bersinar cerah di langit kota Yokohama. Tampak beberapa anak kecil sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang dengan _bento-_nya di pangkuan masing-masing. Sekarang merupakan jam dimana murid-murid sekolah dasar Seiso menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka. Ada yang berlatih di ruang musik, ada juga yang hanya mengobrol atau makan seperti ketiga anak ini.

Seorang gadis cilik berambut oranye melahap _bento-_nya dengan semangat sambil menceritakan banyak hal sampai-sampai tersedak berkali-kali.

"Nariko, kalau makan pelan-pelan." Kata anak laki-laki di sebelahnya dengan iris biru dan rambut hijau pucatnya.

Gadis kecil berambut ikal itu—Tsuchiura Nariko—menarik napas panjang. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Habisnya, masakan Papaku paling enak se-Yokohama, nggak, bahkan sedunia!" Ucap gadis itu dengan bangga.

"Hm, kalau Ayahku kerjaannya hanya tidur. Tapi tak sekalipun Ibu marah." Bocah berumur 8 tahun ini menyembunyikan iris birunya mengingat kalau ayahnya selalu tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun. "Tapi permainan _cello_ Tou-_san _keren banget. Begitu kata Kaa-_san_."

"Uh... Mitsu enak banget punya keluarga yang adem anyem begitu. Bibi Shoko kan baik dan kalem, Paman Keiichi juga baik dan gak pernah berisik. Pasti enak deh." Nariko memeluk Mitsu layaknya memeluk sebuah boneka.

"Ugh... hentikan Nariko." Walau Nariko sudah sering memeluknya, tetap saja Mitsu merasa tak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Huwaaa! Kau jahat sekali Mitsu. _Ne_, Kyo... Mitsu jahat banget kan, ya kan?" Nariko mengganti sasaran rangkulannya ke anak laki-laki berambut _aqua blue_ dengan mata _amber__-_nya.

"E-eh?" Kyo yang dari tadi terus diam tak memperhatikan langsung bingung.

"Ah, Kyo juga jahat! Kalian semua jahat sama aku!" Nariko mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memakan _bento_-nya kembali dengan kesal.

"Tapi aku masih sulit sekali membayangkan keluargamu, Nariko. Bibi Nami kan mirip sepertimu, ayahmu tak terlalu berbeda dengan ayahnya Kyo, lalu ada kamu yang sama berisiknya dengan ibumu. Aku benar-benar kagum pada ayahmu." Kata Mitsu.

Nariko terdiam sejenak. Kedua anak laki-laki di sampingnya mulai was-was. Nariko itu kan tipe anak perempuan yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Hm, kau ada benarnya juga ya." Nariko mengangguk setuju. Tumben sekali dia bisa bersikap tenang seperti itu,.

"Tapi... walaupun Mama dan Papa suka berisik. Aku tetap sayang mereka semua. Apalagi kalau Mama sedang cerita tentang masa-masa mudanya." Mata Nariko berbinar-binar, mengingat beberapa kisah yang Mamanya ceritakan.

"Kalau Ibuku, terkadang suka merona sendiri ketika bercerita tentang Ayah. Ayah juga suka berhenti tiba-tiba karena tertidur ketika bercerita."

Kyo hanya terdiam memandangi kedua temannya yang asyik bercerita. Jujur, dia sangat iri mendengarnya. Kalau orang tuanya, keduanya sama-sama sibuk. Kalau ada waktu luang mereka tak pernah bercerita soal masa muda mereka.

_-Tunggu... sepertinya pernah deh._

Kyo memejamkan matanya, mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Kyo sedang membantu Ibunya memasak makan malam.

"Bu, apa Ayah dari dulu selalu dingin begitu?" tanya Kyo, terdengar sedih.

"Eh? Memang apa yang Ayah lakukan padamu sampai-sampai kau berkata begitu Kyo?" Kahoko berhenti memotong sayuran lalu menengok ke anaknya.

"Berbicaranya hanya sedikit, Ayah juga jarang sekali memuji permainan biolaku, selain itu Ayah juga jarang bermain denganku. Aku kan gak mau jadi anak mami yang selalu bantu-bantu di dapur atau bersih-bersih rumah. Aku cowok, Bu." Kyo mendesah kesal.

Kahoko tertawa geli mendengar keluhan-keluhan Kyo tentang Len.

"Ayahmu itu bukannya dingin, hanya pemalu." Kahoko mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Jaim, maksud Ibu?" Kyo mengangkat kepalanya, kedua iris yang senada bertemu.

"Err... sejenis itu lah." _Dari mana anak itu tahu kata-kata seperti itu?_

"Bu, kok bisa Ibu suka sama Ayah yang seperti itu?" tanya Kyo dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Erm... erm..." Kahoko bingung harus menjawab apa, pipinya sudah merona.

"Bu?"

"K-kau terlalu muda untuk tahu, s-sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat bantu Ibu masak lagi." Perintah Kahoko dengan pipi yang masih merona.

Kyo menghela nafas lesu. Ternyata, Ibunya sama jaimnya dengan sang Ayah.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Hh..." Kyo menghela nafas. Ia memijit keningnya yang mendadak pusing. Memikirkan kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama jaim membuatnya pusing dan depresi. Padahal dia ingin sekali mendengar cerita mereka saat muda. Hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman lah.

"Kamu kenapa Kyo?" Nariko menatap Kyo dengan cemas.

"Nggak, bukan sesuatu yang penting kok." Kyo mengulaskan senyum polosnya.

Nariko mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Senyuman langka Kyo muncul!

"Kyaaaa! Kyo manis banget!" Nariko langsung memeluk Kyo dengan erat.

* * *

Ini hari minggu dan Kyo menetap di rumah. Kedua sahabatnya pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan keluarga mereka. Kata Nariko, ia akan pergi ke taman bermain. Kalau Mitsu, katanya sih mau menonton pertunjukan musik.

Kyo keluar dari kamarnya dengan bosan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan menemukan Ayahnya sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton berita pagi.

"Ibumu ada tugas mengajar mendadak, ia tak sempat membuat sarapan." Ucap Len saat menyadari kalau Kyo berada tak jauh darinya.

"Hm, jadi aku yang masak?" tanya Kyo bosan.

"Hn," kalau saja Len bukan ayahnya, sudah pasti vas yang tak jauh darinya ini sudah melayang menuju ayahnya.

Ini masih pagi hari dan Kyo sudah merasa kesal.

"Kapan Ibu pulang?"

"Sekitar jam tiga sore."

Kyo berjalan ke dapur dengan kaki yang ia hentakan. Harus seharian dengan ayahnya yang dingin itu akan merepotkan dan membosankan, pikir Kyo sambil berjalan. Len sedikit melirik ke anak satu-satunya itu.

_-Dia kenapa? Ah, bukan urusanku_.

Len kembali menonton tv.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyo kembali ke ruang keluarga, tempat Len berada.

"Ayah, makanannya sudah jadi." Katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

Len mematikan tv terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke ruang makan mengikuti Kyo.

Sesampainya di sana mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Ketika mereka berdua selesai makan, Kyo menantikan sebuah pujian dari ayahnya. Jarang lho, anak laki-laki yang masih SD bisa masak begini. Sesekali, bolehlah si kecil Kyo bernasis ria.

1 detik...

3 detik...

10 detik...

Len langsung beranjak dari tempat dudukntya.

Kyo terdiam sesaat mencoba menahan amarah yang meluap-luap. Tapi sayang, usahannya itu sia-sia dan akhirnya sebuah sindiran keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Terima kasih Kyo, kamu baik banget sudah masak untuk Ayah kamu yang gak bisa masak sama sekali ini, gak seperti Paman Ryo yang pintar memasak." Gumamnya.

Len yang merupakan seorang _virtuoso_ memiliki kemapuan mendengar yang sangat baik. Ia berhenti melangkah dan berbalik.

_-G-gawat! Kyo bodoh! Seharusnya gak usah ngomong begitu_

Kyo mengutuki dirinya dalam hati. Len masih belum beranjak maju, ia hanya berdiri di sana dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke Kyo. Tatapan dingin yang biasa ditampilkan oleh Tsukimori Len. Kyo semakin ketakutan.

_-Cowok gak boleh nangis, cowok gak boleh nangis... _

Ternyata darah jaim juga mengalir pada Kyo.

1 menit

2 menit

4 menit

Keadaan masih sunyi. Len masih menatap Kyo dari jarak yang sama. Kyo yang sudah tak tahan menampung air matanya akhirnya menangis. Len yang sebenarnya panik tetap memasang tampang tenang dan akhirnya berjalan menuju Kyo.

Kyo langsung berdiri dari kursinya ketika Len berada di dekatnya, tanpa berpikir panjang, ia memeluk Len sambil masih menangis.

"Ayah bodoh! Ayah bodoh!"

Len berjongkok dan mengusap rambut Kyo. Kyo masih terus menangis. Len kembali berdiri dan menggenggam tangan anaknya. Ia ajak anaknya untuk duduk di ruang keluarga. Sesampainya di sana, mereka berdua duduk di sofa panjang yang tadi hanya di tempati oleh Len sebelum sarapan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis, Kyo?" tanya Len pada Kyo yang duduk meringkuk dengan kaki yang ia angkat ke sofa.

"Karena Ayah bodoh." Ucapnya sambil tersengguk-sengguk.

"Ayah bodoh karena?" Len berusaha untuk sesabar mungkin menghadapi anaknya.

"Ayah bodoh karena jaim, gak pernah muji aku, gak pernah main sama aku, gak bisa masak, dan gak pernah cerita soal pengalamannya seperti Ayah-Ayah normal biasanya. Ayah abnormal dan bodoh!" gumam Kyo.

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung, sejak kapan anaknya memiliki kosa kata yang seperti itu. Bahasa yang Len atau Kahoko gunakan kan agak formal.

"Hm, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Um... um... Ayah harus memenuhi permintaanku!" Kyo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, jadi apa permintaanmu?" Len menatap anaknya dengan lebut.

"Gimana Ayah bisa bertemu dengan Ibu?" Kyo yang tadinya mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat senang dan matanya seperti penuh sinar.

'_Ugh, dia persis Kahoko.'_ Pikir Len dalam hati.

"Kita satu SMA dan sama-sama ikut kompetisi musik. Awalnya Ayah menganggapnya menyebalkan dan mengganggu," Len menarik napas lalu melanjutkannya lagi, "Tapi semakin lama kita semakin dekat dan dia yang mengubah cara bermain Ayah yang kaku dan tidak berperasaan. Permainan biola Ibumu benar-benar berbeda, kesannya level bermain musik penuh perasaan."

"Ah... lalu, bagaimana Ayah menyatakan perasaan suka pada Ibu?"

Len menghela napas lagi. Sebenarnya dia gak mau melakukan hal ini. Tapi, daripada Kyo—sekaligus Kahoko—marah padanya.

"Setelah kepulangan Ayah dari luar negeri, Ayah memeluknya dan mengatakan perasaan Ayah yang sebenarnya di atas atap sekolah. Setelahnya kita ber... um... pacaran? Ya, itu istilahnya. Sudah cukup kan?"

"Yup! Nah, permintaanku selanjutnya— "

"Eh? Masih ada lagi?" Len memotong perkataan Kyo.

"Ayah, memotong pembicaraan orang lain gak baik. Dan ya, aku masih punya beberapa permintaan. Ayah kan sudah janji tadi." Dan lagi-lagi Kyo memberikan tatapan penuh harap.

"Hh,"

"Oke, permintaan selanjutnya... aku mau Ayah memujiku, bermain bersamaku, pokoknya seperti anak dan Ayah pada umumnya."

"Untuk dua hal yang kamu sebutkan tadi mungkin Ayah bisa melakukannya, tapi kalau yang terakhir. Ayah masih agak ragu." Len yang kedua orang tuanya jarang di rumah jelas-jelas tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud anaknya.

"Nggak! Pokoknya Ayah harus melakukannya!" Kyo agak membentak.

"Hh, baiklah. Lalu apalagi?"

"Aku minta adik." Ucap Kyo dengan muka polosnya.

Mata Len bergeming. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang permintaan Kyo yang satu ini. Mungkin kalau sifatnya lebih ke Len, Len akan merasa tenang. Tapi... bagaimana kalau gen Kaho lebih kuat darinya? Oh tidak! Bisa-bisa Len diintimidasi oleh mata-mata bersinar itu.

"Begini Kyo, permintaanmu yang ini benar-benar sulit. Mendapatkan adik itu tidak mudah. Kamu juga harus siap mental dan harus belajar jadi kakak yang baik. Kamu juga... blah... blah... blah..." Len terus mengeluarkan alasan-alasan yang jelas-jelas menolak permintaan Kyo.

Sibuk dengan celotehannya, Len tidak menyadari Kyo yang telah pulas tertidur di sampingnya. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuat Kyo lelah. Dari bertengar sampai mendengar ocehan Ayahnya yang terbiasa menutup mulut itu. Ia tidak pernah mengira Ayahnya bisa secerewet itu. Setidaknya, Kyo mendapatkan apa yang ia mau selama ini. Walau permintaan ketiganya masih belum bisa dipastikan keberhasilannya.

"...Jadi Ayah agak ragu— " Len berhenti berbicara ketika mendengar dengkuran kencil yang berasa dari anak semata wayangnya itu.

Len tersenyum kecil, sekarang dia sudah bebas dari permintaan-permintaan Kyo yang belum terucap.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, tanda seseorang sedang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Tumben sekali kalian terlihat dekat seperti ini? Pantas saja tak ada yang membukakan pintu." Kahoko berpura sebal.

"Maaf?" Len menelengkan kepalanya.

"Haaah~ kamu ini... masa nadanya bertanya begitu. Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan seharian ini?" Kahoko terlihat antusias.

"Kita berbicara. Kyo menanyakan pertemuan kita dan bagaimana aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Ah... masa-masa itu, kamu merusak harapanku untuk mendapatkan cara pernyataan cinta yang romantis. Kamu kaku sih." Kahoko tertawa geli. Pernyataannya barusan benar-benar menancap tajam di hati Len.

"Hh, terserah," Len memasang muka biasanya. "Dia juga minta dipuji, bermain bersamaku, dan melakukan hal yang biasa anak dan Ayah lakukan."

"Kamu sepertinya harus bertanya pada Tsuchiura-_kun_ soal yang terakhir."

"Ya, mau tidak mau." Len mengendus, sebal.

"Ada lagi?"

"Dia minta adik."

"Hah? Apa? Adik? Len! Apa yang kamu ajarkan pada Kyo sampai-sampai dia minta hal-hal seperti itu?" Suara melengking Kahoko tidak membangunkan Kyo yang masih pulas tertidur.

"Ssst, kecilkan suaramu Kahoko. Aku tidak mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau punya anak lagi." Ups... Len, kamu salah memilih kalimat.

"Oh? Jadi sekarang kamu begitu ya? Kamu gak mau punya anak dan gak mau menyentuhku lagi? Baiklah Len, mulai hari ini aku akan tidur sendirian. Kalau perlu kita pisah rumah." Kahoko melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

"K-kahoko... Bukan itu maksudku." Len langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengejar Kahoko.

Ya, mungkin Len masih belum bisa tenang sekarang.

Di atas sofa, Kyo masih terlihat nyaman dengan buah tidurnya.

"M-mm... Adik bayi..." igaunya.

* * *

**Tamat**

**[18 Des. 12]**


End file.
